


The Whole Dimensions Colliding Thing

by HamilWhoTangled



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Crossover, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWhoTangled/pseuds/HamilWhoTangled
Summary: Lydia Deetz never expected to be thrown into a room with two other people who shared her name, but there she was. Why? Even I have no idea.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1- tfw you meet someone with the same name as you after being possibly kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter only contains Lydia, but the others will come in later, I promise. Enjoy this chapter, I guess. Also sorry if I get any facts wrong, I haven't seen much of the toon, and I might struggle slightly with some movie facts too. But I'll still try and write this thing, I guess. Updates may be slow because I only decided to do this on a whim. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Musical!Lydia was confused, to say the least. One minute she’d been in her bedroom debating with herself over whether to see how the Maitlands were doing (a battle that the ‘Yes’ side was _definitely_ winning), the next she was… wherever the hell this was, with no Maitlands in sight. She groaned to herself as she sat up (had it been mentioned yet that she was lying on the ground? No? Well, she was, and was _not_ happy about it) and looked around. The room she was in had black walls (nice, maybe, but stealing her aesthetic) with white stripes on some of them (Okay, stealing _Beetlejuice’s_ aesthetic now.) And what was it with the random star-shaped ceiling lights? And the posters on the walls? Whoever had kidnapped her was a total weirdo, it seemed. Then again, practically everyone she knew was ‘strange and unusual’ as she’d described herself once. Even though two of them (the Maitlands) knew _way_ too much about renovation and painting furniture for any living person. Then again, they were ghosts. Musical!Lydia shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on trying to find whoever has brought her here, and how to get back. She decided that trying the door in front of her (painted white, which was rather jarring to the aesthetic) would be the easiest option. Little did she know, somebody else in the room behind the door had the same idea as her. She jumped when the door opened, revealing another teenage girl…

Movie!Lydia groaned in confusion. One minute she’d been hanging with Adam helping him paint a piece of furniture (not much fun, but Adam’s jokes made it a lot less boring than it would’ve been if she was doing it with anyone else), the next she was… wherever _this_ was. Sitting up, she took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in some random hallway with a white door at the other side. The walls of said hallway were painted black (nice, maybe, but it was also quite dark) and the floor was the same colour but with white stripes on it (why? Just _why_?) Ducking underneath an _extremely_ low chandelier hanging from the ceiling (okay, who the hell decorated this place?!), Movie!Lydia half-tripped on a rug she hadn’t realised was even there and fell against the wall, her arm hitting against a light switch, which turned the lights on. Whoever had kidnapped her had zero idea what they were doing when they decorated this place, it seemed. The lights did jack shit except make the room brighter and make her notice that the rug was red. _Red_. Movie!Lydia silently decided to just see what was on the other side of the white door and ‘assess the situation’ from there. So that was exactly what she did. Taking a deep breath, she put a hand on the metal doorknob (not painted, which annoyed her slightly), and pushed the door open. Only to be met with a slightly surprised-looking girl who was totally stealing her aesthetic.

The girl in front of her was slightly older than her, Musical!Lydia noted to herself. The girl also seemed to be wearing a black dress (what was it with everyone/everything and stealing her aesthetic that day?!) and had dark hair (longer than her own), which was currently tied up for some reason. “Who the hell are you?” Musical!Lydia asked the other teen, having figured out that said teen was probably not the person behind her kidnapping, but also not in the mood to be ‘polite.’ “Lydia Deetz. You?” the girl said in a slightly annoyed tone, causing Musical!Lydia to almost gasp. “But you can’t be Lydia Deetz,” Musical!Lydia started, looking at the imposter (for lack of a better word) in front of her. “And why is that?” the other ‘Lydia’ asked in a tone similar to the one she herself would use if the roles were reversed. “Because I am Lydia Deetz,” Musical!Lydia said, smirking at ‘other Lydia’s’ facial expression. “Actually, neither of you can be Lydia Deetz,” said another voice behind them. Musical!Lydia and Movie!Lydia simultaneously turned towards the voice. It belonged to a girl who looked younger than both of them who’s dark hair defied gravity like in cartoons. “Don’t tell me, that’s your name too?” Musical!Lydia deadpanned. “Yes, actually,” the third Lydia said, surprised that Musical!Lydia had managed to guess. The three girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do/say next.


	2. Chapter 2- Toon Lydia's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the whole of Chapter 1 from Toon Lydia's perspective, then a conversation between the three Lydias that leads to them deciding to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this sooner, I'm kinda fixated on my other fanfics (the one with 27 chapters at the moment especially), haha. Enjoy this chapter anyway!

Toon!Lydia was extremely confused. One moment she’d been at home, just about to summon Beetlejuice so they could do something fun together (she hadn’t figured out what yet, but wanted to spend time with her ghostly friend), the next she was… well, she wasn’t quite sure where she was to be honest. It was rather dark (which she usually wouldn’t have minded but she was alone and confused at the moment so was actually a bit scared), meaning she couldn’t see anything. Tripping over something- a rug?- she crashed against something else (she later learned that it was a _bathtub_ of all things) and faceplanted into a wall, her arm hitting against the light switch, illuminating the room. Not knowing that she’d done this, she let out a strangled yelp as her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden light. Closing her eyes for 30 seconds whilst they adjusted, she then opened them again and realised that she was in a bathroom of some sort. Looking around the room again, she noticed that the walls were painted red and purple for some reason, with green stripes and an _extremely_ weird painting of a goose hanging opposite the grey bathtub. (Whoever had decorated this clearly had absolutely no idea what they were doing on that particular day, she thought to herself.) Crumpled next to the bathtub was a green bathroom mat that she’d mistaken for a rug earlier (jarring to the aesthetic, but then again noting matched in this weird bathroom.) Toon!Lydia also noticed that the floor was painted _blue_ of all colours, with three large stripes of different colours: red, yellow and green, almost like traffic lights but not really. Almost bumping into the (pink, annoyingly) shower, she then saw a black door directly opposite said shower. Taking a deep breath, Toon!Lydia decided that the best option was to open the door and see where it lead. So that’s exactly what she did.

The door turned out to lead to some kind of hallway with a white door on the other side. The sides of said hallway were painted black (nice, maybe, but would be quite dark without the lights on. At least the lights _were_ on this time) and there was a random red rug in the middle of the floor (that was the same colour as the sides of the hallway but with white stripes for some reason.) Oh, and a purple chandelier that she could barely fit under. Toon!Lydia decided to continue on to the door on the other side of the hallway so that she could ‘assess the situation’ from there. Halfway to the door, she stopped when she heard voices behind it. They were muffled, so she could only make out a few words- two girls, both sounding older than her but one sounding even older than the other. ‘- are you?’ the ‘younger’ voice said as she edged slightly closer to the door. ‘-Deetz. You?’ said the older teen, causing Toon!Lydia to gasp. That was _her_ surname. She could hear the voices more clearly now as she was only 6 feet away from the door. ‘-can’t be Lydia Deetz,’ the ‘younger’ voice said. Toon!Lydia tried to stifle another gasp as her name was mentioned. ‘Why?’ the older voice asked in a slightly annoyed tone. ‘Because I am Lydia Deetz,’ the younger voice said as Toon!Lydia carefully opened the door. “Actually, neither of you can be Lydia Deetz,” Toon!Lydia started, announcing her presence. “Don’t tell me, that’s your name too?” a girl in a black dress (well, both of them were in black dresses) with dark hair (a trait that they shared with herself, she noted) that was short (the oldest teen had longer hair than that. Finally something to distinguish them!) deadpanned. “Yes, actually,” Toon!Lydia said, surprised that Short-Haired-Imposter-Or-Something had guessed correctly. The three turned to look at each other, unsure of what to do next.

“Well, we were clearly brought here for a reason,” Toon!Lydia said thoughtfully after 30 seconds. “No shiz,” the oldest ‘Lydia’ said, prompting the other Lydia to mutter “I was gonna say that!” in slight surprise. “Maybe we should figure out why,” Toon!Lydia suggested. “Again, no shit. But how?” Movie!Lydia said, thinking out loud. “Maybe we should explore?” Musical!Lydia recommended. “Well, I’ve been down this hallway before,” Movie!Lydia said, gesturing to the weird hallway behind them. “Me too. The purple door leads to a bathroom- that’s where I woke up,” Toon!Lydia added, pointing to the door at the other end of the hallway. “Was the decorating style as bad as this?” Musical!Lydia half-joked. “Oh, it’s worse,” Toon!Lydia said, almost laughing at how ridiculous the bathroom was. Movie!Lydia snorted. “Look! Another door!” Musical!Lydia exclaimed, pointing to a blue door at the opposite end of the room. “Well, let’s see where it leads,” Movie!Lydia unnecessarily said. So the three teens did exactly that. Placing her hand on the handle, Musical!Lydia pushed open the door, which made a loud creaking sound as it opened…


End file.
